


Earring

by N0S0CKS, p0rk



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Marsupial Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0S0CKS/pseuds/N0S0CKS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0rk/pseuds/p0rk
Summary: Digital Londo/G'kar piece feat. G'kar in Centauri clothes





	Earring

**Author's Note:**

> Lineart by Antaters, coloring by p0rk
> 
> Larger version here: http://i.imgur.com/uI4msej.png  
> Alternate version with makeup here: http://i.imgur.com/22IZIjT.png

[](http://imgur.com/rEpN1sm)


End file.
